Lost Puppy
by SWAC97
Summary: Sonny's dog, Sunshine, runs away. Who is There to help? No other than CDC! REVIEW!


**Hello, fanfiction! This is a one-shot I wrote because I was bored. Remember, review or you wont get a cookie! I don't own SWAC! :'(**

**Sonny's POV**  
Beep...Beep...Beep! I rolled over and stared at my alarm clock hopping that it would turn off. It never did, never does. I hit the off button. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then slowly put both feet on the floor and stretched my arms. While sliding my feet into my fluffy slippers, I pulled a yellow robe over my pajamas. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, and having to walk back into my room because my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Hearing my puppy, Sunshine, crying I decided to go back into the kitchen. I unlocked her cage and put her leash on. I opened the door leading to the small yard behind my apartment and closed the door on the leash so Sunshine can't run off. This is a daily routine. Dragging myself into the bathroom and turning on the water, I thought about how tired I am. I reluctantly took my clothes off and got in the shower. I closed my eyes, letting the hot water fall onto my back.  
**Last night...**  
_"Look Tawni, he doesn't like me," I stressed to her, again.  
"Of course he likes you. Every time you're around he's like a lost puppy," Tawni explained. I sighed, looking at the clock; it was past one in the morning.  
"Whatever you say Tawni, its past one and we have to be at the studio early tomorrow, I text you in the morning,"  
"All right, Night, Love ya!"  
"Good night, love you too," she hung up. Me, Tawni, and Portlyn became best friends after an incident involving a pineapple, a gallon of lavender bubble bath, peanut butter, Chad's hot tub, a locked door and a game of truth or dare. Long story, don't ask.  
_**Present...**  
I rinsed out the shampoo in my hair and thought about what Tawni said, he's like a lost puppy. Shaking my head, I got out of the shower.  
I walked into my closet picking up the first shirt on my hanger and pulling it over my head. After drying my hair and putting a slight curl to it I opened the door to let Sunshine in.  
"Sunshine!" I exclaimed seeing as how the leash was chewed off and Sunshine was no where to be found. I pulled out my phone and called the first person in my contacts.  
"Hello?" asked a groggy voice,  
**CDC POV**  
We sat on the beach and I pulled out my guitar. Sonny smiled and clapped her hands. I started playing and sang along, _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy... _The wind was blowing her hair and the sun was setting behind her and she looked more like a god then a girl. I love her.  
I eyes snapped open to the realization to what was going on, my phone was ringing and I was asleep. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._ Why was Sonny calling me at 5 o'clock in the morning?  
"Hello?" I asked my voice groggy.  
"Oh my gosh, Chad! My dog ran away you have to help me find him!" Sonny exclaimed into the phone.  
"I'm sure she'll come back," I reassured.  
"But she's never done this before!"  
"Okay, I'll be there in 10,"  
"Hurry!" she yelled. I rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. I walked out the door a stopped at the mirror to fix my hair. I climbed into my Porsche and got to Sonny's in less than 10 minutes. She buzzed me in and I ran to her door.  
"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as soon as she opened the door.  
**SPOV**  
"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw Chad. I jumped into his arms and cried.  
"What if she never comes back," I sobbed into his shirt.  
"Don't worry, she will."

"We should probably go look for her," Chad suggested. I nodded my head and pulled away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the car and I wiped my eyes. I climbed into his blue Porsche.  
"we do you think she would go?"  
"T-tr-try the p-park," I stuttered in-between sobs. We pulled into the dog park and we got out of the car.  
"Let's go to her favorite spot," I said grabbing Chad's hand. As soon as our skin touched I jumped back from the spark I felt, then I tried again and pulled him toward the tree in the corner.  
"Slow down!" he exclaimed, intertwining our fingers. We slowly walked toward the tree. This is nice.  
"There she is!" I yelled as I saw my cock-a-poo sitting behind the bench. I ran up to her a grabbed her while she was licking my face.  
"I've missed you so, much!" I cooed. Chad smiled and I picked up Sunshine and held Chad's hand.  
"Let's go," I smiled. He drove me home and walked me to my door. I put Sunshine inside and closed the door.  
"Thank you so much for helping me,"  
"Your...welcome," he said, getting lost in each others eyes. We leaned in and our lips connected. We pulled apart and I looked down blushing. It looks like two lost puppies found their way home.

**It was kind of fast at the end. REVIEW! ILY!**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine**


End file.
